


Assurance

by xoxo_emmykate_xoxo



Series: The ABC of Ryoma and Xander [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxo_emmykate_xoxo/pseuds/xoxo_emmykate_xoxo
Summary: It wasn't the first time Prince Ryoma of Hoshido woke up to an empty bed.





	Assurance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys~! Just to stress, none of the characters belong to me~! Also, if you have any criticism or general comments, feel free to comment them below~! Love you all~! - Emmy

It wasn't the first time Prince Ryoma of Hoshido had woken up to an empty bed. He rolled onto his back, stretched, and stared at the space beside him previously occupied by a certain Nohrian prince. He sighed. Something was going on. Since they had joined forces and they had gotten to know each other, Xander hadn't been the same. Ryoma gathered it was that he missed Nohr, his father, doing the duties of a Nohrian prince, whatever they may be. However, the Hoshidan had never mentioned it; he didn't particularly fancy his head getting snapped off. So instead, much against his own will, Ryoma had kept his mouth shut. He found Xander sat on the floor of their shared room, his hand bunched in those golden curls, glaring out of the window. Being Hoshidan, Ryoma had footsteps as light as a fairies, and therefore took that time to observe his love from the doorway of their bedroom. He was beautiful. Truly beautiful. Xander had mentioned many things he hated about himself. For example, the snorting laugh he found heinous, or the dimples that appeared in his cheeks when he smiled, or the permanent frown between his eyebrows. All these 'faults', as the Nohrian called them, were all the reasons Ryoma loved him so much. He did fidget in his sleep, but Ryoma could let that slide. At that point, Ryoma stepped forward and, almost too afraid to break the silence, spoke:

"Xander?" The Nohrian looked up from where he was sitting and let go of his hair, letting it fall virtually perfectly around his face. Ryoma also hated that about him. The fact that no matter how bad the wind was, or how much he moved in his sleep, Xander's hair would never ever get knotty or messy. It was like it was permanently glued into place. Although, the Hoshidan guessed that was all part of being Nohrian: perfect everything. Hair, clothes, smile. It didn't matter what it was, it had to be perfect. Xander was still tired, Ryoma could tell, from the way he had to get his eyes to focus to even look at the Hoshidan prince. He also had slight bags under his eyes, which made him wonder how long he had actually spent awake. However, he knew Xander didn't really sleep that much anyway, due to nightmares and excruciating, plainly distressing cramps in his arm where a lightening spell once caught him. Ryoma would always do the best he could; soothe him, comfort him, reassure him and massage the knots and stiffness from his arm. It was only then that the Hoshidan noticed he was resting his arm carefully on his knee, and Ryoma winced as the Nohrian turned back to the window. "Why didn't you wake me?" Ryoma asked, kneeling beside him.

"You looked so peaceful..." Xander murmured, looking at him eventually, after what seemed an eternity of silence. "I couldn't-" he hissed out, as another bout of cramp took hold. Ryoma loathed this. Watching as his lover writhed in pain from something he couldn't prevent. Useless, he watched as Xander clasped his arm, his face contorted in despair. He convulsed for a few seconds before calming. The Hoshidan moved in front of the Nohrian and delicately prised his hand from his arm, holding it tightly in his own. His other hand reached over and and traced Xander's bare arm, immediately receiving a shock. He recoiled, watching as Xander's eyes filled with concern, but Ryoma only shook his head. The hand stroked up his arm, until it reached the place the scar adourned. It was in the shape of a lightening bolt almost (most fitting). Just under his fingertips, Ryoma could feel the knots, and he hadn't even pressed down. This he did soon after and apologetically stroked Xander's knuckles while the prince hissed out in pain.

When Ryoma had worked out all the knots, Xander collapsed against Ryoma's chest, obviously exhausted from his recent fit. The Hoshidan smiled affectionately. "Come on." He took Xander's hand and helped him to his feet, leading him into the bedroom. They both got into bed, Ryoma, being the shorter of the two, cuddling up to Xander's chest and resting his hand just above where the prince's heart happened to be. Xander's arm curled around his back, stroking his bicep slowly. His Nohrian was beautiful no matter his faults, no matter his trauma, he was always so, so beautiful. "Xander?" When he received a hum in response, he continued. "Promise me. Promise me you'll wake me up if this ever happens to you again. Please, promise me." He looked into Xander's eyes, his head tilted up. Xander smiled.

"I promise you, Ryoma, my love. I promise you."


End file.
